


Драбл о Беллами и Сноудене

by steinvor



Category: Edward Snowden - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Meet and Greets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: тайная встреча Мэтта Беллами и Эдварда Сноудена в подземельях московского метро.ПС. события и география места вымышлены и не соответствуют действительности





	Драбл о Беллами и Сноудене

***

В Москве только выпал первый снежок, когда из частного самолета, нанятого в Бирмингеме через нескольких подставных лиц с опаской вылез невысокий человечек в теплом пальто неброского цвета и шапке-ушанке натянутой по самые брови.   
Его подозрительно бегающий взгляд скрывали непроницаемые солнцезащитные очки.   
Выпрыгнувший следом за Беллзом Доминик заботливо натянул фронтмену ушанку поглубже и завязал тесемки под самыми гландами. "Тебе нужно беречь свой уникальный голос!" - твердо заявил он и решительно направился первым к неприметному служебному входу в просторное здание Шереметьевского аэропорта. Ударник группы был готов встретить внезапный удар или нападение кгб-шников первым и своей впалой грудью защитить музыкального гения и провидца Беллами.  
Проплутав по подземным переходам и, для верности, замочив нескольких подозрительных лиц обжигающе горячим кофе из пластмассовых стаканчиков, они наконец, вышли через надземный переход к месту назначенной встречи.  
\- Ну, где он? - Тревожным шепотом осведомился Беллами у сопровождающего их группу переводчика.  
\- Здравствуйте, Митя, - прозвучало почти без американского акцента. Эдвард вышагнул откуда-то из недр того самого _страшного московского метро,_ , приветственно протянув Беллами руку. - Вы мне очень дорогой! В смысле, - тут Сноуден все-таки перешел на язык международного общения, потому что перед ним вживую стоял _Он_! Тот самый человек, чьи разоблачительные манифесты, зашифрованные в музыкальные тексты пронзили его мозг. И душу. И поразили в самый мозжечок, ответственный за ответственность перед мировой общественностью.  
\- Товарищ, - торжественно обратился к гуру цру-шнофобных параноиков бывший сотрудник американских спецслужб. - Товарищ, ваши музыкальные откровения открыли мне новый взгляд на общечеловеческое будущее. Человек человеку не брат, а гуманоидный представитель внеземной цивилизации.  
\- А вы слышали мой новый альбом? - перебил его восторженные излияния столь же воодушевленный такой знаменательной встречей Беллами. - строфа первая Supremacy?...  
И Беллз еще долго говорил о своей концепции мировой слежки и заговора международных корпораций и продажных политиков, а Сноуден слушал и в восхищении качал головой, изредка поддакивая словоизлияниям Беллами. _"Ай да, Беллами, ай да сукин сын!"_

10 декабря 2013


End file.
